Support
by Shardwing52
Summary: Ruka has become very worried about something. Can Rua cheer her up?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

In the middle of the day. The twins had just been practicing on their Duel Boards, and came back to their home in Neo Domino City Tops. Rua, being the more energetic one, practiced longer than his sister before he tired out as well.

"Rua, you shouldn't be doing backflips on your board so much!" Ruka scolded her twin brother while looking at him with some disapproval. "You could fall and hurt yourself one of these days!"

"Well that's true but," Rua said, trying to make an excuse, as he liked doing some tricks, but then decided to change the subject once he noticed Ruka's disapproving look was threatening to get worse. "I wish I had a D-wheel. It's great to finally be able to Riding-Duel, but I want to feel the speed Yusei and the others feel."

"We will, but when we get a little older," said Ruka. "We could barely handle riding on them while holding on to Crow and Aki."

Rua recalled those events, and they were quite a scary experience. "I'm going to take a small nap, Ruka," Rua said, looking at his twin sister.

"Okay," said Ruka, getting off the couch and going with him.

Ever since Z-one was defeated, Ruka constantly went wherever he went, and stayed next to him and slept with him all the time. Sure, they sleep together sometimes, but Rua couldn't help but wonder why Ruka slept with him all the time now. She always looked like she had a fear of something whenever he looked at her, but she would always say she's fine.

After Rua plopped onto his bed, Ruka crawled on and layed next to him. Ever since the incident with Aporia, Ruka had been deeply scared of losing her brother again. He was the most important person in the world to her. Seeing him die before her very eyes not only horrified her, but the shock of losing him was too much for her and she almost died herself. Since then, Ruka developed a phobia of sorts, always following him every second unless he entered the bathroom.

As Rua readied to take a nap, he noticed Ruka's worried expression despite her quickly looking away. Sitting up he spoke.

"Ruka, what's wrong?" asked Rua in a worried voice.

"Eh? N-nothing," Ruka quickly said before earning a sigh from Rua.

"Ruka, you've said this too many times," said Rua. "Please, tell me what's really bothering you."

Ruka's expression saddened all the more. "It's my fault," Ruka said as Rua tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Rua, looking incredulously at her.

"I mean it's my fault what h-happened to you when we fought Aporia," said Ruka as she started to tear up. "If I-I could have done more-"

"That's not true!" said Rua, interrupting her in a slight outburst. "Did you forget? I gave myself up to protect you of my own will."

"But what if it happens again, and you d-don't come back?" asked Ruka as she begun to sob. "Seeing you die right in front of me was so hard for me to take. If you were to die for good, I don't think I could take it! I don't want to ever lose you!"

At this point, Ruka was crying and had covered her eyes with her hands.

"Ruka...," said Rua before he gently put his arms around her, recieving the same treatment in return. "Don't worry, I won't go anytime soon. I said I'd protect you, didn't I? No way am I going to die until I'm good and readied. And if by some chance you were to die instead of me...I would die right along with you. It's the same for me, I wouldn't be able to take living in a world without you Ruka. You're everything to me."

By this time, Rua's words had touched Ruka so much that her tears of sadness changed to tears of joy. He knew just what to say to her like always. She then let go of him with a small smile on her face.

"If it weren't for you, I may not still be here," said Rua, confusing Ruka. "Remember Demak? You came back to help me when I was really hurt and unable to get up. I may not have been able to get up if I hadn't heard your voice. I would have lost to Lucciano quicker if you hadn't protected me, and he may have attacked you directly first if I hadn't used Power Break and made him so angry at me. So you see, we both support and help each other, just like always."

"But compared to you, I-"

"You do more for me than you think, Ruka," said Rua. "Whenever I was ever in doubt of myself, you would always encourage me to not give up and do my best. That kept me going. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be as confident about protecting you as I am now."

"If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have had the courage to save the Spirits World," said Ruka, which earned an "eh?" from Rua. "When I was in the Spirits World while you fought Demak, I was on the verge of falling off a waterfal and didn't know what to do, but when I heard your voice, I knew you were fighting on, and so I had to do my best too."

Rua put his hands on her shoulders. "Ruka, I'll always protect you no matter what," Rua said firmly. "However, never stop supporting me either."

Ruka smiled and nodded.

"And I'll always be there for you too," said Ruka.

After Rua laid down, Ruka got up with her worrys having been eased. She didn't have to be afraid, she didn't have to feel helpless, because she knew niether one of them would give up on themselves or each other. Whether Rua needed her, or she needed Rua, they weren't going to let the other go anytime soon.

THE END.

A/N: I always felt that it was possible Ruka could have gotten a bit paranoid after what she witnessed happen to him when Rua's Life Points dropped to 0.

In regards to some recent reviews: I understand some of you want me and You Know Not to update "A Chaotic Destiny", and we will soon, but try not to use the review function just to ask that when this story and my others have nothing to do with "A Chaotic Destiny". A review is suppose to be about the current fic you're reading.


End file.
